Starting Over
by Eclipsefan01
Summary: Bella is in a car wreck. Her dad takes her to Forks. She meets and befriends the mysterious Edward Cullen. Bella is begging for change and Edward is more than willing to let her have it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: hey everyone who reads this!!! I want everyone to know that these wonderful characters DO NOT belong to me. sigh they all belong to a wonderful woman named Stephanie Myer!! **

**Please enjoy!!**

As my eyes peeked the slightest bit open, the brightest light I'd ever seen was there. I blinked rapidly trying to get rid of it. _Where am I? _I tried to sit up, much to my body's protest, and have a look around. I was in a bed and there was an IV drip in my wrist. I looked away, instantly squeamish. I tried to remember what happened. How I ended up here, wherever _here_ was.

"Bella?" a soft voice asked. I tried hopelessly to place the voice with the face. I turned my head slowly, a throbbing pain going with the slightest movement and there sitting in the corner was my father. _What the hell is he doing here? I haven't seen him since god knows when._ I searched for the words to say when finally I settled on getting some answers.

"Dad, where am I?" he looked down as if ashamed. "Where's mom?" I could remember the car, the asshole who cut in front of us, screaming and then… nothing. Then I woke up here in this place wondering what the hell was going on!

"Bella honey, you're in the hospital. Do you remember the accident?" he asked all of this slowly as if I was stupid. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I remember, that jerk is gonna get it, mom needs to say something!" he looked down at the mention of mom. "By the way, where is mom? Did they like put her in another room or something?"

"Well not exactly Bella, your mom she's…" he stopped, looked down, took a deep breath, and regained his composure. In my heart I knew what he was about to say but I refused to believe it.

"Bella your mother is gone" I looked at him. His faced creased with distress and worry. His eyes held sadness in them and he dropped his head. I shook my head over and over again.

"No, no, no she is not gone! She can't be. One minute she's there and the next gone! It's not fair! She can't be gone she just can't." I curled my knees to my chest, ignoring the pain that came with it and cried my eyes out. Charlie came over and hesitantly put his hand on my back whispering comforting things, and right now that was all I needed.

"Bells, you're going to came live with me in Forks." He was trying to lighten the mood up a little but it didn't work. Forks was not going to be fun. It rained almost ninety percent of the time. I detested rain and snow and sleet and whatever else went with living there. That thought only made me cry harder. My whole body was wracked with sobs that just kept coming. Little did I know that the little town of Forks, Washington would not be as dreary as I thought. In fact the best this in my entire life would be waiting for me there. All I had to do was find it.

**Well? It's only the first chapter but I will update soon…maybe, depending on the amount of time I have! I hope you liked it and if I am to continue this, I will need reviews and lots of them but please only criticize do not tell me you hate it or anything. As you can already see, this will NOT follow the original story line. So keep reading please. Again I'll hopefully update soon!!**


	2. Lost Feelings

**Here is the second chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**Again all characters belong to Stephanie Myer!!!**

_There was a thickening black smoke that hung ominously overhead. Just seconds earlier there had been the sound of grinding metal and my mother's horrid screams. I opened my eyes to see that I was crushed under something heavy. I realized that the whole car was tilted on its side and that we were in a ditch. The windshield was broken so I decided to climb out of the car. I was choking and crawling out. I needed to get out of here and fast. As I crawled onto the hot asphalt, I took in the scene around me. There was our car halfway in a ditch, the other half sticking strait up. And the truck was on the side of the road. Mom! The thought came to me suddenly as I frantically tried to get up. A sharp, acute pain shot up into my arm, making me really dizzy. My only thought was on finding my mom. She was screaming, or was that me. I staggered over to the other side before collapsing with the effort. I had to find her._

"_Mom where are you" I whispered in a helpless attempt. Maybe she would hear me, just maybe. Then I blacked out. _

I woke with a start, my heart racing to unimaginable speeds. Was that what had happened. I couldn't remember anything past the screaming, but then I realized that WAS what had happened. I glanced at the clock on the other side of the room. It read 10:00. In the morning or at night? Since I had gotten to the hospital I had lost all sense of time. There was a heavy blue cast on my left arm and I stroked it, thinking of the dream I just had. The tears started welling up in my eyes and I quickly pushed them aside. Just then a nurse walked in the room carrying a tray.

"Good morning Bella, nice to see you're up and ready to eat." She smiled at me before setting the tray in front of me. The dream came to me once more and I almost thought of telling her, but decided against it. I didn't trust her. She only told me lies. She told me that it was going to be okay and that it would all go back to normal. How wrong she was. Nothing had been normal. It wouldn't be okay! Now I was going to live with my dad in some godforsaken place that had no damn sun! How was that normal?!

"Hi, um, where is my dad?" I asked trying to keep my mind off other things.

"He left after visiting hours. He's staying at a hotel." She explained. There was a knock at the door and Dr. Martin walked in. he said he had great news.

"Bella, we checked out the rest of your x-rays and by the looks of it the only problem was your arm. Now you are going to be very very sore for a while and you'll need rest to build up your strength again, but other than that we are going to release you to your dad tomorrow." I widened my eyes in surprise. I thought for sure the old bastard was going to keep me locked up in this place forever!

"Thanks so much!" I cried, excitedly. My dad would be here tomorrow to bust me out, and although I was not looking forward to dreary Forks, it was better than being locked up in here all day wandering the halls of the hospital.

My dad came in later that day. He didn't really say much, and I didn't really care. I hadn't seen him in so long that there was nothing we really had to say to each other. As soon as he'd open his mouth, he'd close it again, frightened that whatever he was about to say about my mom, no doubt, would send me into a spiraling depression. I finally decided to break the unawkward silence between us.

"So, uh, dad, how have you been lately?" that was the only thing I could think to say. It was already better than what he had come up with.

"Fine, this whole" he stopped mid-sentence, but I already knew he was going to say something about mom.

"Dad whatever you have to say about mom, you know you can say. I have come to terms with everything that happened and I know it was only an accident." I tried to be nice about it but I was tired of being treated like a little kid who need not know all the gory details of what had happened. I mean, I was there for crying out loud!

"I know Bells, but I'm not worried about you, it's me. I know your mother and I split when you were young but I never stopped loving her, not fully anyway." His answer startled me and it took me a second to come up with an answer.

"I'm sorry, I mean I just didn't think about you and the wreck and what effect it might have on you, and just, well, I'm sorry dad." I struggled to find words. He sighed heavily before saying something.  
"I know but it's not your fault anything happened okay."

"Yea, sure, of course dad." I could have cried but held back. No need to scare him.

"Well what do you say to some quality father daughter time?" He was trying to lighten the mood and I took the opportunity to get off the mom subject.

"Sure, why not." He put his arm around me and helped me up. I cringed from the momentary pain and then stood up strait.

"Let's go take a walk outside, hm? Just the two of us?" he asked.

"Let's go." I linked my arm with his and hobbled out of the room. Maybe some father daughter quality time was exactly what I needed. After all, I was getting out of this hell hole tomorrow and then there was going to be the funeral and moving to Forks and I just didn't want to deal with it all right now. Little did I know how much more complicated my life was going to get.

**Uh oh what's going to happen to Bella?? Ha why do I even ask? You already know what's going to happen. Please give me ideas for the next couple of chapters. I haven't quite figured out where this is going to go and I might need a little help… next chapter coming soon…maybe.**

**Until then… keep reading!!**


	3. First Day Of School!

**Hey all you avid readers. First off, I want to apologize for the slowness of the story. It will be better starting this chapter!!!!! I promise! Again updating as fast as possible!! Please help out by telling me what you want to read!! Here is chapter three! **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Myer!!**

**Three weeks later…**

I woke up again with that nightmare running through my head. U couldn't stop thinking about that day. It was terrible how I couldn't stop thinking about the accident. I removed the stiff sheets from on top of me and stumbled out of bed. I was starting school today.

_Forks high school_, _how fun_. I thought bitterly. I staggered to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had lost so much weight since arriving here and Charlie though I was depressed. I rushed through getting ready and had a light breakfast. I tried to remember the day we came here. How Charlie was telling me to get out of bed and do something other than sulk. He didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

I grimaced as I glanced out the window._ Great, overcast, how predictable._ I sighed and grabbed all of my supplies off the kitchen table and stuffed them in my bag. I zipped it up and slung it over my right shoulder.

The cast on my left arm had come off just days earlier. The doctor there was very nice. And really handsome. His name was Carlisle. Dr. Cullen to me though. He had told me that his children were also starting this week. He said he had five children. He said that three of them were seniors and the other two were juniors, l strained to remember the names, but there were five of them, plus, I wasn't really paying attention. I grabbed the keys to my car. Yes that's right, I said car. Or more truck really. It was old, ugly, and a faded red color, but it ran and that's all I needed. It was practically indestructible and that made me feel better. I was prone to klutziness and this truck was good for me. I opened the door but as I recently stated, I was a klutz and I tripped on my way out the door. I stumbled and fell hard onto my left arm. It was still week and it hurt really badly when I fell. I groaned and stood back up. This was not going well already and I wasn't even on the way to school. Just then a terrible rumbling sound ripped through the sky. Just then a cold raindrop splattered right on my cheek. I could have almost laughed at how sucky my day was going to be but instead, I picked myself up and drove myself to school.

I parked into the nearest space I could find. At least my car wasn't the only old one. But the weird thing was I was parked next to a shiny silver Volvo, which also happened to be the nicest car in the parking lot. I went to the office to find out my schedule. On the way to my first class, which was history, I was finding myself to be the center of attention. Everyone was staring at me. Had it really been that long since someone new had come to Forks? In history I was put next to a girl named Jessica. She was very talkative and told me all about her friends here and how great of friends we were going to be. I was just about to say something when the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen walked by me in a hurry. It was all the will I had not to stare as he walked by. Jessica must have noticed because she stopped talking and followed my gaze.

"That's Edward Cullen." She stated simply. Was I the only one dazzled by such a godlike creature? "Don't hold your breath Bella, he doesn't date anyone." She scoffed. I could tell she was upset that he didn't like her or even give her a passing glance. I was staring at the back of his head in amazement. So this was Edward Cullen. Carlisle's son. This would be interesting. I was surprised that he didn't even notice someone new sitting in class. I mean everyone else had noticed and he sort of just rushed by in a hurry. Did I do something wrong? The class went by in a hurry and I soon found that I was already on my way to biology. I was in biology at my last school and I only hoped that they were learning some of the same things. I walked in and was instantly greeted by an overzealous guy.

"Hi your Bella right? Well I'm mike, I've heard a lot about you. You're from Phoenix right? That's cool it's sunny there right? Well yes of course it is why do I even ask?" he laughed nervously and I had to hold my laughter back. "Well I just want you to know if you need a lab partner, I'm always available, I'm available after school to, I mean if you want, and it doesn't have to be a date or anything. I mean why would I ask you on a date I just met you and that would be a little weird huh? I mean we could study if you want, as friends of course. Well I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that I'm available as far as lab partners go ok? Well bye" he walked of in such a rush that he didn't see where he was going and bumped right into someone walking by. I couldn't hold back any longer and I started laughing really hard. Mike turned bright red and got up and went over to his lab table. I saw Edward sitting at a lab by himself. I decided to give him some company. I walked over hesitantly and asked if I could sit next to him. He said nothing but looked away and scooted his stool over to the end of the table. I sat down and stared my mouth open in shock. Who the hell did he think he was? The teacher came in and went on about a lab we were going to be working on. I wanted the class to be over so badly. When the bell rang, Edward got up and practically ran out of the room. I ran to catch up to him. I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I caught his arm and he spun around looking pissed about something.

"Hey you're Edward right? There was silence. "Well in case you didn't catch the Mike show, I'm Bella." I was tried to lighten the terrible mood that had suddenly come over us. But again, there was silence. "Hey what's your problem? I am new here and I am trying to meet new people, even if it includes people like you." I snapped at him and for a moment he honestly looked surprised but then his face went back to the normal blank expression. "Hey are you even listening? I'm trying to be nice here could you at lest say something?" he opened his mouth and it looked like he was going to say something.

"Go away." He said. I stood, shocked.

"Excuse me?" I said

"Can you hear correctly? I said go away, leave me alone" he looked at me with pitch black eyes and I was surprised the anger they had in them. My lower lip trembled but I stopped it and held my ground.

"What if I don't want to go away?" I was unconvincing and I knew it, but he was being and asshole.

"Fine then, I'll save you the trouble." He turned on his heel and stalked away. I could only stare at his back before I realized that I was going to be late for my gym class. I groaned and headed off to gym. This class would be interesting.

**Sooo?? Ok the next chapter or the one after that will be in Edwards's point of view. Sometime soon though. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!!!! Please review. Please!! **


	4. Edward's Feelings

**Hey everyone!! Sooo like I said this chapter will be in Edward's point of view. Please tell me how it turns out!!!! Thanks!**

This girl… this, human girl. She smelled delectable. I could not even begin to compare what her blood smelled like to anything as sweet as this! It was amazing. It was like a drug. Well not in that sense, but truly, she amazed me. And I had to stay away from her. I couldn't risk slipping up now. After all our family has been put through just to be here. All the lies we had to tell. I was sitting at my lab table. When I say _my_ lab table I mean mine. Nobody dared ever sit next to me. They were frightened of me. Not that I tried to be scary, it just sort of came with what I am. I was watching her from across the room. Newton was trying to be all cool. He was failing miserably. He was stuttering and tripping over his words. I could have laughed. And then he had to make a fool out of himself and run into somebody. Then I just put my head down and let out a chuckle. I shook my head and looked up. I was going to read her thoughts to see if she was actually interested in someone like Newton. I was concentrating but I couldn't hear anything! _ What the hell is going on!! Why can't I hear her thoughts?? This is crazy I've never seen anyone quite so remarkable._ I cocked my head in amazement. This girl had only been here one day and already she was blowing me away. I'd been here for two years and nobody had come anywhere close.

I looked up again and realized she was walking my way. I froze up. _What are you doing idiot!? _I thought to myself. This was going to be a real test on my self control. She sat down next to me after asking if she could. I had said nothing for fear of what would come out of my mouth. I scooted as far away as possible. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see that she was staring at me, her face wide with horror as if she'd done something wrong. Her eyes held sadness in them, but she refused to let that show. She was strong and she would get over it. Humans were so predictable. I spaced out during the teacher's lecture. Something about a lab we were going to do. As soon as the bell had rung, I was out of there. If I was in that class for a moment longer I would have taken her there in front of everyone. I practically ran out of the classroom. I heard footsteps behind me and that powerful sent overcame my nose. Why couldn't she just stay away!? I could tell she was getting closer and when she grabbed me, I shuddered.

"Hey your Edward right? Her sweet voice filled my ears and I was speechless and she continued, annoyed. "Well in case you didn't catch the Mike show I'm Bella." She paused again, obviously waiting for an answer. Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Alice looking at me with amusement in her face. Bella continued, even though I wasn't saying anything. "Hey what's your problem? I am new here and I am trying to meet new people, even if it includes people like you!" her sudden outburst of anger surprised me, but I couldn't let her see it. I still couldn't believe she would talk to me in such a manner. Well I could of course, the way I was treating her and I know that I wasn't being the gentlemen Carlisle wanted me to be, but I couldn't risk getting to close to her.

"Hey are you even listening? I'm trying to be nice here could you at least say something?" I opened my mouth to say something. I had two options here. One: be nice to her and become friends, or more acquaintances. Or there was option two which was: push her away and save her all of the trouble that came with being my friend. I decided on option two. It would be better and safer for the both of us. I took a deep breath and then began.

"Go away." I stated flatly. Her eyes flickered with surprise and shock as she struggled to find the words to say.

"Excuse me?" she asked. I sighed I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. I had to push her away though.

"Can you hear correctly? I said go away, leave me alone." I kept up the same monotone voice and was hoping she'd just leave. She looked really hurt and for some reason, this upset me. It wasn't like me to fawn over a girl, especially a human for crying out loud. In that instant though I realized that if she came back to me, I probably wouldn't be able to stay away. Bella stood her ground anyway.

"What if I don't want to go away?" she asked and I was surprised that she would be as brave as to stand up to me in a way no one had ever before. I realized that she wasn't gong to leave so I had to do it for her. I really didn't want to do this but she was so damn stubborn that I had no other choice.

"Fine then I'll save you the trouble." I turned on my heel and walked away, hoping she wouldn't follow me. It was all I could do to try and resist her blood and that fight wasn't going so well right now. I heard her footsteps and heard that they were going away from me. I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. No need to fight anymore.

Alice came into step beside me. She was listening to everything.

"God Edward could you have been any meaner? The poor girl looked like she was about to cry." I wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now so I kept walking, hoping she'd get the hint. But of course, Alice being Alice she wouldn't go away! She stepped in front of me and refused to move. I growled but she still wouldn't budge.

"Edward you need to go hunting soon." She stated.

"Yea I know Alice thanks for the heads up." I walked around her and tried to get to my next class, which unfortunately was math. Not that I didn't get anything, I was the smartest in my class, but I had Alice in it too which meant she'd be following me whether I wanted her to or not. She followed silently behind me as we approached the classroom. When we sat down in class I read Alice's thoughts.

_Edward, I know you're listening. I can see it on your face. Anyway that Bella girl, she seems pretty interesting. Maybe you should talk to her; you know apologize for being so rude earlier. I know you have the control Edward so stop fooling yourself into thinking you don't. Ask her out or something. I know you can't hear her thoughts and that is really remarkable. I also know you really like her, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something about it!_

I stopped listening and looked over to see her giving me an encouraging look. I thought for a moment then decided it would try. After all Alice was right and I did really like her. She amazed me to no end and I wanted to get to know her. I was contemplating my apology when the thought struck me; this was all going to go horribly, horribly wrong.

**Dun dun dunnnnn. So Edward has decided to ask out Bella Swan. Humm I wonder how the date is gong to go and where he's going to take her. Update coming soon. Please review!!**


	5. Alice

**Hey people. Thanks so much for all your reviews!!! Ok everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer!! This chapter will be told from Bella's point of view! Enjoy**

Gym, I discovered was a huge failure. The coach unfortunately found a spare uniform and made my dress out. We were playing volleyball. I can't even begin to describe the headache I have right now! My head is pounding and I can't think straight. At least now I have lunch so I can relax a little. My mind though had other ideas and kept going back to Edward Cullen. What the hell made him so special? He was a jerk. So then why did I keep thinking of him? Just then the most beautiful girl came up to me.

"Hi." She said.

"H-h-hey what's up?" I couldn't even find the words.

"Well I'm Alice Cullen. And you're Bella Swan right?" she smiled her brilliant white teeth at me and for a moment, I thought I was going to go blind. "Yes that's right, but how do you know me?"

"Well I saw Edward talking to you before last period."

"Well I was doing to talking part; he was being a big jerk." I scoffed. I didn't care if was this his sister, I was going to tell her everything.  
"Yes I saw that too and I just wanted to apologize for his rude behavior. He's a good person he just rarely shows it. You should really give him a chance. I know then you'll see that Edward I see."

"Like he would give me the time of day. I was just trying to meet new people."

"I know and I understand completely. Bella I just know we are going to be the best of friends." She squealed

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. She sighed "Oh nothing but just you wait and see ok? I'll talk to you later Bella!" she ran off leaving me baffled.

When I finally got my lunch, I was bombarded with people form other classes. One of those people happened to be Mike Newton. He asked me if I wanted to sit with him and his friends at lunch today I said yes and followed him to the table. I sat down next to Jessica from my first period and Mike sat next to me.

"Hey Bella how is your day going so far?" Mike asked in an overzealous voice.

"Fine I guess. I like my classes, well all except for gym." I replied.

"That's cool, I mean yes I can understand why you wouldn't like…" I zoned out and quit listening because I had noticed that Edward Cullen was staring right at me. His black eyes bore into my brown ones and I found myself not being able to look away. Next to me, Mike was going on about biology and the next lab we were going to do but I wasn't paying any attention. When he realized that I wasn't listening he'd probably be mad but I could care less about that. He'd get over it eventually. Edward's perfect lips turned halfway upwards into a half smile. Some nerve he has. I was still pissed about that morning and I wasn't going to let him off so easily. It was hard not to though because as I was thinking about how much I hated him, I could feel my insides melting away along with all my previous anger. I had to get out of there before I was reduced to a puddle on the floor. I stopped Mike mid-sentence and excused myself to the restroom.

I stood and walked away from the table, reminding myself to breath. I walked past Edward's table but kept my gaze straight ahead. I could feel his eyes boring a hole in my back as I walked away. I really didn't have to go to the bathroom, but I stayed in there for a while anyway. I took my time and unnecessarily washed my hands just to bye myself some time. When I finally ran out of excuses to stay, I opened to door and walked out, right into a hard body. I tumbled backwards but a pair of cold, pale hands saved me from falling. I regained balance and looked up to see who had caught me. I found myself looking into a familiar pair of black, bottomless eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was as smooth as velvet and I was trying not to drool all over the floor. After all, this was the same person who had acted so rudely towards me only hours earlier.  
"Yea I'm fine but what happened to this morning hum? You were so mean earlier, why the sudden change in heart?"

"I know and I am truly sorry about that it's just that…" he stopped but I was curious to see what he was going to say next.

"It's just what?" he looked down as if ashamed.

"I wasn't sure if I could handle it, and besides, you'd be much safer avoiding me anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was so confused right now.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't. This isn't going how I wanted it to. All I came here to do was to see if you wanted to go out with me tonight. It is Friday after all and I wasn't sure if you had made other plans already." My heart was beating wildly right now. He just asked me out! I couldn't believe it. He was perfect in all aspects. Even when apologizing! I couldn't say no.

"No actually I don't have any other plans and I would like to go out with you tonight." His face lit up as soon as I'd said yes.  
"Really? You will? Great!"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking dinner and then maybe dancing afterwards if you're up to it."

"That sounds like fun. Where are we going out to eat and dance?"

"It's a surprise but dress nicely okay?" Nicely!? I didn't have any nice clothes. Oh well I could think of something.

"Okay then it's a date. Pick me up at seven?"

"Seven it is. See you then." Seven. I couldn't believe I was going out on a date with Edward freaking Cullen! The rest of the day flew by and soon I found I was on my way home.

Back at my house, Charlie was watching a game on T.V. I had to tell him I was going out tonight.

"Hey dad?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes Bella?" he called from the next room. I walked in and sat down next to him.

"Can I go out tonight? I made some friends and one of them asked me out and I would really like to go. Can I please?" he looked surprised like this isn't what he was expecting.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you! You made friends already. This is going to be so good for you. So who is it?"

"Edward Cullen." I answered.

"Cullen? Wow it's not the big one though is it?"

"No dad it's the other one, the tall one."

"Well okay Bells have fun." Just then the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and as I opened the door, Alice Cullen bounded in carrying a huge bad in her hands.

"Hi Bella I heard that you are going out with Edward tonight. Well, I know where he's taking you and I was wondering if you needed something to wear." _Wow how convenient._ I thought. She was right though I didn't have anything to wear so I invited her inside and we went up to my room. Charlie didn't even bother to ask who was here.

Up in my room, Alice unloaded a bad full of dresses and makeup.

"Bella, just pick which one you want to wear and I'll lend it to you."

I picked one up and looked at it. They were all like this, sophisticated yet sexy, showing just enough leg so that it was appropriate for both dancing and going out to eat. I selected a blood red one and held it up to my body. One strap went over my shoulder and came low across my chest. The bottom part came down diagonally the shortest end stopping mid-thigh. The longer end came down to my knee. This was the perfect dress.

"I like this one." I stated and Alice nodded.  
"That one will look great on you I have a shawl to wear to dinner but you cam also leave it in the car when you go dancing."

"Thanks so much Alice you're a life saver!"

"No problem, go put it on though, I still need to do you're makeup before he gets here."

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I slipped on the dress and examined myself in the mirror. The dress clung to my every curve and made my legs look longer. In other words; I looked drop dead sexy.

I walked back to my room, still in a daze. Normally I hated getting all dressed up, but tonight it sounded fun. When I got back to the room, Alice shoved a pair of red pumps in my face. I made a face at the shoes. I'd kill myself in those things.

"Trust me Bella, they are so comfortable."

"It's not that I'm worried about. I'm afraid I'm going to trip and make a fool of myself."

"No you won't Bella just trust me they will go so perfectly with the dress."

"Fine." I mumbled I slipped on the shoes and to my surprise they were actually very comfortable!

"Okay now you have to let me do your makeup." I groaned but let her put it on.

When she finished, I took one look in the mirror and inhaled sharply. I looked amazing! I didn't even recognize myself.

"I have to go Bella; he's going to be here soon okay."

"Ok thanks again for all your help with getting ready" I hugged her tight.

"Have fun Bella." She said and she packed her things and was gone. The clock read six thirty. I had thirty minutes to kill. I decided to show off my dress to Charlie.

"Hey dad, look what Alice did." I came down the stairs and went into the T.V. room. He glanced up then back down quickly. Soon enough though, his eyes got really wide and he looked back up again.

"Oh my god Bella you look amazing. I sure feel bad for that Cullen kid. He's going to have a handful tonight." I laughed and watched the game with him until seven rolled around. The doorbell rang and I jumped up to answer it quickly.

"Have fun Bells!" my dad called from the other room

"Thanks dad I will. Love you!" I opened the door ready for whatever the night was going to bring.

**Ok now it's date time!!! The next chapter will probably be in Edward's POV but I'm not quite sure yet. Please R AND R!!!!!!! I will hopefully update soon.**


	6. Dinner AND Dancing!

**First off, I want to thank all of you who reviewed. You have been such a help. I've decided that this chapter will be in Edward's POV. ENJOY!**

**Oh and everything belongs to Stephanie Myer!!**

**Edward's POV**

****

I was nervous. No I was REALLY nervous and I didn't know thy. Why did a pathetic human girl mean anything to me? I had no clue myself but I could feel this invisible force drawing me to her. Needless to say, I wasn't about to stay away from her any longer. I'd even gone hunting as a precaution! I drove the Volvo into her driveway, next to her father's police cruiser. I took an unnecessary deep breath and got out. I knew Alice had helped her with her wardrobe. Good old Alice, always so helpful. I rang the doorbell promptly at seven. I heard footsteps on the other side and a quick goodbye to her dad. The doorknob turned and there she stood. I looked her over. She looked amazing. I made a note to thank Alice later. She was in a red dress that went over only one shoulder. The shortest part of the dress cut off mid-thigh. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"You look beautiful." I told her and she just blushed in return. That made me smile.

"You look very nice yourself Edward." She replied softly and I had to smile. I took her hand and led her to the car. She got in and I shut the door behind her. I climbed in the driver's seat and her sent filled the entire car. I inhaled deeply and took it in. I pulled out of the driveway and sped away towards the restaurant.

"So where is the restaurant?" she asked. "Port Angeles." I answered and she nodded.

"I'm curious though." She started, "why did you suddenly ask me out after you were being so rude earlier? And don't give me that excuse you gave me earlier about not being able to handle it." I tensed up, not knowing how to answer her. It was the truth when I told her that I couldn't handle it but I couldn't tell her anymore without letting on to what we were. Thankfully we were almost there so all I had to do was keep her of the subject for another five minutes. "I'm not exactly sure what you mean. I was telling you the truth earlier." I answered and she snorted.

"I don't believe you though, and I don't quite understand what you can't or couldn't handle." She paused and I stayed silent. "Well? What couldn't you handle?" she asked. I sucked in and sighed. I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. Just as I was contemplating me response, I saw the restaurant. Thank god! I pulled in without answering her question. I parked in the closest spot to the door and shut the car off. I got out and went around to help her out.

Inside, they sat us right in the middle of the room. I had requested a more private area, but they said that they were all taken. Figures, but it was pretty funny when I asked for a private table. Bella was so surprised. Her facial expression was hilarious. All in all though dinner went exactly as I had hoped. We had a long a grueling conversation about Forks. She hated it and I loved it. She didn't understand why I liked it so much. I thought it was funny when she told me she hated rain, snow, and ice. She told me her mom hated it too. That's why she left her dad. The conversation slipped into a serious and very sad mood. She told me how her mom had died and how she was in the hospital for so long. I told her that my mom died a long time ago too. I did leave out the tiny detail of her dying almost one hundred years ago though. At one point I reached across the table and grabbed her hand in mine. She looked down for a moment and came up blushing. When I pointed it out she only blushed harder. I laughed and she looked down. She was gorgeous and my self control was wearing thin. Now I couldn't wait to go out dancing with her. Just then the waiter came and asked us if we wanted dessert. She declined and so did I. I did ask for the check though. I wanted to get out of there soon.

"So where are we going to go dance?" she asked as soon as the waiter had left.

"I already told you, it's a surprise Bella, don't be so nosy." I joked.

"Humph!" she complained "I was only asking." She put on a sad face and I just had to laugh. She was so cute when she was mad. The waiter came back with the check and I promptly handed him my credit card.

"No way are you paying for all of this! At least let me pay you back!" Bella exclaimed.

"Silly Bella, I was the one who asked you on the date, I will take care of all of it okay." I was surprised at the authority in her voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive, don't worry about a thing. I smiled at her and she quit talking. I took her hand back in mine and stroked my thumb over the back of her hand. Her skin was so pale and smooth. She was beautiful in every aspect. She was also, way too good for me. The waiter came back and gave me the credit card. I stood up and pulled Bella to her feet. She followed quietly behind. I found the car and we got in and drove off.

About five minutes until we got there, Bella became curious again and asked where we were going.

"Please just tell me Edward!" She complained again. This was becoming a game that she knew she couldn't win.

"No we are almost there, now quit asking." I demanded. A few minutes later we pulled into a very crowded parking lot. I opened her door, and she put her purse and shawl into the back and grabbed my hand and followed me in.

Once inside, we were overcome with a loud, thumping bass and people everywhere dancing. I grabbed a table and ordered some drinks. The music made it impossible to talk, and for that, I was grateful. A few minutes passed and I was watching Bella sip her drink and sway side to side with the music. I decided to ask her to dance. Though I had to practically yell, she said yes and I followed her out onto the floor. She danced in front of me for a while, hips swaying and hands in the air. Soon, though I grabbed her hands and intertwined them with my own so that we were dancing together. I pulled her closer and she looked into my eyes. Her brown eyes went deeper then anything as I pulled her closer and closer so that my arms were now around her hips. They were swaying with the beat and I could feel my control deteriorating. Her arms floated above her head and found themselves around my neck, tangling in my hair. I took one of her arms and spun her around so that she was no longer facing me. I wrapped my arms protectively around her and refused to let go. She leaned her head back against my chest and looked up at me. She smiled up at me before pulling away slightly. I let go and she told me she was thirsty. I nodded and grabbed her hand as we made our way off the floor, pushing past people who were dancing. We sat back down at a table and ordered more drinks. I could've kept going forever, but Bella was only human after all, she needed a break. We ordered water and waited patiently while our drinks were being brought out. I leaned in so I could talk to her.  
"Having fun?" I asked and she nodded her head eagerly. I smiled, "good," I told her.

It went on like this for about two more hours, going to the floor, stopping for a break, and then moving back out to dance. It was wonderful, the best time I'd had in a while. Although Bella didn't think so, she was an excellent dancer. I couldn't help but pull her as close as possible, every time we were dancing. Soon though, much to my dislike, the clock hit ten-thirty and it was time for us to leave. Bella was more than ready. She was panting and when we walked outside, she sighed in relief as the cool night air hit us. The drive back to her house was relatively quiet and soon I realized why. Bella had dozed off in the car. I couldn't help but smile when this realization hit me. _Poor Bella, _I thought, _I must have really worn her out._ I was still smiling when we pulled into her driveway. I was listening for her dad's thoughts to see if he was still awake. To my surprise, he wasn't. It was barely eleven and he was already asleep. He must have some trust in Bella. I turned off the car and walked around to the passenger side. I gently picked Bella up out of the seat and held her close. She shivered as her bare skin touched my cold body. I reached back in and grabbed her purse, leaving the shawl in the car for Alice. Her arms found their way around my next and held on tightly.

"Edward," she whispered, and for a moment I thought she was awake. I was soon proven wrong though when she mumbled something else and fell right back asleep. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I carried her inside, quickly undoing all of the locks. I ran her upstairs and laid her on her bed. I pulled the covers up over her shoulders. I smiled as her hands gripped the covers and pulled them tighter around herself. I leaned down and kissed her quickly on the forehead. She stirred slightly but then went back to sleeping peacefully. I took one look back and then ran out of the house and into the forest.

**Haha sorry the ending sucks! I really couldn't think of ANYTHING to write. Don't hate me for the ending. I also promise to have the next chapter up soon. Well hopefully anyway! Please review!!!**


	7. Jacob

**Ok you all know the drill; everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I own nothing!!!! Enjoy!! I want to say I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!! Don't hate me! I've been really busy lately and with so much schoolwork it's hard to get a chance to write! Sorry!!**

**Bella's POV**

The sunlight coming through my window woke me up the next morning. I started to pull the covers over my head and then stopped.

Sunlight? In Forks? No way. I climbed out of my bed and realized that I was still in my dress from last night. I couldn't remember what had happened and then it hit me. I had fallen asleep on the way home. I groaned. I was so embarrassed I bet he'd never want to talk to me again! The perfect boy comes just waltzing into my life and what do I do? I fall asleep. I took a shower and went downstairs to see a note on the refrigerator. _Bella, went fishing with Billy Black. Maybe you remember his son Jacob? You should go see him and catch up you'd be surprised at how much he's grown up._

_Dad._

Jacob? I struggled to remember the name and then it hit me. He had two sisters that I used to hang out with when we were younger. They must be in college by now. I decided I would go see Jake. I walked outside and the bright sun startled me. This would be a beautiful day. My truck roared to life as I pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to La Push wasn't as long as I had originally though and before I knew it I had pulled into the familiar driveway. I got out and started walking up the path to the door. I rang the bell and waited. What if he didn't remember me? What if he didn't want to see me? A million thoughts raced through my head as the door creaked open. A sleepy looking Jacob opened the door wider and blinked in confusion.

"Hi Jacob. Do you remember me? It's Bella." He twisted his face in a mask of confusion before finally realizing who it was.

"Bella? Like from when we were younger Bella?" I shook my head. He did remember me! I felt happiness run through me.

"Yeah it's me. My dad said he was going fishing with Billy so I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing"

"Well this is a surprise, come on in Bella." He opened the door wider and let me in. as I passed him I now knew what Charlie was talking about when he said Jake had grown! He was humongous! There was music playing in the house as I walked in. it was a band I'd never heard of but Jacob was bobbing his head to the beat. I couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression.  
"What?" he asked as I broke out laughing.

"Nothing," I gasped. He just shook his head and chuckled as my laughter subsided.  
"So you wanna take a walk to the beach and catch up because I haven't seen you in forever." He asked.

"Sure, why not" I replied.

We went down to the beach and talked about what we had been doing since we'd last seen each other. Jake told me stories about the elders and these things called "cold ones" and how in ancient time there were protectors against the cold ones.  
"What are the cold ones?" I asked

"I'm not sure exactly but there is a reason why some people in Forks don't ever come here."

"Like who?" I asked.

"I think the Cullen's, they never step foot on the rez, my dad told me that though he never mentioned why." He pondered that for a moment before asking "do you know the Cullen's? He asked.

"Yeah actually I went out with one of them last night. They're really nice people. I don't understand why they don't come here."  
"I'll have to ask dad about that."

We talked for a while longer and before I knew, it was time to go.

"I'll have to come back soon but dad will kill me if I'm not home soon."  
"Okay then come back soon!" he called as I pulled out of the driveway.

"I will next time I get the chance!" I promised. I intended to keep that promise. I'd never really known Jake all the well but he really matured since the last time I saw him. I pondered what he said on my way home. About the cold ones and the reservation's "protectors". The cold ones were pale and inhumanly beautiful. The protectors found them very dangerous and killed them if they came on to their land. Jake had told me of a treaty. That there were cold ones who had moved to Forks but didn't want to hurt humans. He told me the elders and the cold ones signed a treaty promising that they would keep off the reservation. For some odd reason, my thoughts wandered to Edward. His whole family was pale and they were all inhumanly beautiful. What were the cold ones exactly and what did it have to do with the Cullen's? For some reason it didn't click so I let my imagination get the better of me. When I pulled into the driveway I found that Charlie wasn't home yet.

I started on dinner but unfortunately it didn't occupy my mind for very long. There was just too much of a mystery behind the story. Although it couldn't possibly be true! I laughed at my imagination and just figured I was over thinking this whole thing. The phone rang, bringing me out of my train of thought. I answered it, only to be greeted with a velvet voice on the other end.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey is this Bella?" his voice, even over the phone made me want to melt.

"Yes this is her." I answered.

"Bella, its Edward. I called just to see if you were okay. You fell asleep in the car last night so…" "Yes I'm sorry about that," I interrupted him.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I could tell you were getting tired and when I realized you were asleep…well… it was cute." I could hear the smile in his voice and I blushed furiously.

"Well…yes…uh thanks I guess." I answered sheepishly. Did he always have do sound so damned hot? Even on the phone! He laughed and said, "Well I had a wonderful time, thank you for gracing me with your presence it made my evening so much more enjoyable." He answered. Why couldn't I be as calm and cool as he was right now?

"You're welcome. Anytime." I said. "Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Mean what?" I asked confused. "Anytime?" he replied simply.

"Well yes I had a nice time with you and I would love to see you again." I though about this for a moment before adding, "Only if you want to of course!" he chuckled before replying "I would absolutely enjoy seeing you again Bella how's next weekend? Saturday okay for you. I figure we could grab a bite to eat and maybe see a movie." _Dinner and a movie_, I thought, _how cliché_.

"I would love to go to dinner and a movie." I answered trying to hide my excitement.

"Okay then Saturday it is. I'll pick you up around eight." He told me.

"Eight it is then." I answered.

"See you at school Bella."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and jumped up and down screaming. Another date with Edward Cullen. Maybe we'd even be boyfriend and girlfriend. I'd never had an actual boyfriend before and if Edward Cullen was going to be my first, well I wasn't going to complain! I screamed one more time before I realized I had forgotten all about dinner. Charlie wouldn't be happy about this. But the more I though about it, the more I realized Charlie was the least of my problems.

**Okay don't hate me please. I apologize again for not updating in a while. I have been slightly busy so I'm not making any promises on when the next update is coming. I'll get to it when I get to it!! Oh and all of your reviews have helped sooo much and I hope you'll write more!!**


	8. Crappy Day

**Ok this chapter is going to go back and forth to Edward and Bella! It skips the week before their date and goes right to Friday before. It will take place at the school. Enjoy**

**Oh and nothing belongs to me. All hail Stephanie Myer!**

Edward's POV

This week had gone by so slow I though I would die (if that were possible). The only good thing about this week was I got to see Bella everyday. We ate lunch (well she did, I faked it) together everyday this week. She was very smart and didn't see things as everyone else saw them. I wanted to tell her what I actually was, tell her to run away from me and never look at me again! I was so selfish for keeping her this close to me. She knew something was up though. She asked about the reservation and why we weren't allowed on it. I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this human act. Each time I saw her it got the slightest bit easier but harder too only because I knew I couldn't get to close. My family wasn't being much of a help either. Emmett made fun of me, Rose hated Bella for being human, and Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were the only ones being supportive about it. Jasper just couldn't understand how I could be so close to her all the time. That one was understandable though considering what he had been through when he was first changed. On Saturday I planned on taking her to a meadow I found while walking (running really, but you get the idea.)in the woods. I knew we weren't going to make the movie, but I didn't really care. Alice told me everything would go fine and since I never bet against her i knew it would. Well only sometimes didI dare bet against herbutonly when I had a good reason. She was so excited about something but she kept her mind busy while I was trying to read her thoughts. It was making me extremely nervous but I figured if it was bad she'd tell me. My mind was wondering to endless possibilities when the teacher called on me to answer a question. I hadn't even heard what it was so I did what any other mind reader would do, I searched it for the answer._ He never pays any attention. He and all of his siblings although they always get it right. They are so gifted and yet Edward can't even pay attention for a simple question. I'll bet he doesn't even know that the answer is thirty-three! _

"The answer is thirty-three." I answered lazily and for a moment he actually looked stunned. _How the hell did he answer that! I was sure he wasn't paying attention! I must be going crazy._ He ran a hand through his thinning hair and told me I was right. I smiled to myself and went back to my wandering mind. I couldn't wait until lunch, until I got to see Bella again. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, hell, I could barely admit it to myself, but I think I was falling in love with Bella Swan. I felt a shiver run through my spine which scared me to no extent. The bell rang, signaling that it was that much closer to lunch, meaning I would get to see Bella again. I was excited for our date tomorrow and I was hoping to get to know her better. Bella was a strange girl. Not in the bad way just, different that's all. I heard Alice come up behind me.

"So Edward, wanna know how your date's gonna go tomorrow?" she asked. Of course she would know she's Alice. 

"Actually I prefer to be surprised thanks." I replied.

"Well then brace yourself for a nasty sight. Bella didn't get much sleep it looks like and it defiantly shows." She told me. I groaned.

"Alice do you always have to be such a pain in the ass?" I questioned knowing what the answer was.

"Yep well at least to you, Jasper doesn't mind it though so there." She told me smugly. I chuckled slightly and continued walking to the cafeteria. I wondered how bad Bella actually did look. Well I guess I was about to find out.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't help how bad I looked. I slept terribly the night before. I had a nightmare about my mom and woke up crying in my sleep. I was afraid to go back to sleep. Sleep was now my enemy. Now this was the consequence. I looked and felt like crap, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward ran out on me at the first glance. I had also realized last night that it was going to be my mom's birthday soon and I had to go see her. I was so stressed out right now it wasn't even funny. I felt tears spring into my eyes. At that same moment I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Edward staring down on me. I quickly wiped at the tears. I put my head in my hands and sighed. 

I felt Edward sit down next to me and put his hand on my back and rub. It felt nice to be comforted. I felt the tears spring back up again, and before I could do anything, they escaped and rolled down my cheeks. I leaned into Edward and just cried silently. He pulled back and looked at me with sad topaz eyes. He took his thumb and wiped the tears on my cheeks. The sobs were threatening to escape and before I could make a scene, he pulled me to my feet and started leading me out of the cafeteria. I heard Mike as we walked past his table.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked. "What did you do Cullen?" he growled and for a moment I smiled. Edward continued to lead me out until we were standing in a deserted hallway. The sob that I was suppressing escaped and Edward pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in his cold chest and cried. 

"Oh Bella," he sighed as he stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry," I choked when I could find my voice, "I'm making a scene aren't I?"

"Don't worry, I got you out before you completely broke down." He joked and I smiled, grateful for the distraction.  
"It's just thatmy mom'sbirthday's coming up and I have to find a way to go back and it's just…" the tears come back and I looked up into his topaz eyes. They were so deep. I clud almost drown in them.

"Oh Bella," he said again and at the moment I knew what was going to happen. 

And right there in the hall, in the middle of school, Edward Cullen kissed me.

**Ok hoped you liked that. It took me forever to decide what to write about. I want to thank al of my reviewers whose comments helped me write this…**

**So thanks you guys! I love you all!**


	9. From Good To Bad

Well here's another chapter…

**Well here's another chapter…**

**Nothing to say except enjoy!**

**Oh and nothing belongs to me.**

**Edward's POV**

Well I was on an emotional high for the rest of the day. I couldn't stop grinning and I was annoying the hell out of my family. Well except for Alice who had seen

everything but hadn't told anyone yet. For which I was grateful. They all in one way or another disapproved my semi-relationship with Bella. Alice and Carlisle were

the only ones supportive. Everyone else ignored any talk of Bella. Except for Esme. She was the kind of support I needed. She was approving but stern all at the

same time. The perfect mother figure.

The taste of Bella still lingered on my cold lips as I made my way to the car. I could hear Rosalie's exasperated sighs I approached.

"Great here comes Edward, who hasn't stop with that idiotic smile for hours." She rolled her eyes and Emmet gave her a nudge.

"Back off Rose, he's in love!" he crooned, making kissing noises. Emmet was the childish one in the family obviously.

"Will you both shut up!" I cried, the grin disappearing from my face. Emmet though kept at it.

"Edward and Bella, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and with that, he continued with the kissing noises.

"Yeah, kissing, well until he gets a bite out of her." Rosalie said, clearly pissed.

"Take it back Rosalie, you don't always have to be a bitch." Alice said, coming to my side. Emmet cracked up when Alice said this, and Rose gave him a death stare.

I smiled to myself. I could always count on them to make me smile, even in the weirdest situations.

Alice pulled out the keys and we all climbed in. Rose dramatically pulled the door shut harder that necessary. Among all the talk, I noticed Jasper hadn't said

anything. I looked at him through the rearview mirror. Our eyes locked and he quickly looked away.

_I'm not getting in the middle of this Edward, Leave me out of it._

I nodded slightly, understanding Jasper's thoughts. He was having the hardest time adjusting to our "diet" and there was no need to get him involved. Not yet

anyway. So with that, I kept to myself, letting my mind wander onto other things. Like Bella and her damn kiss. How she would wrap her arms tentatively around

my neck. Her lips had molded perfectly with mine. I sighed, thinking of this.

Just then, Alice's thoughts pierced my tranquility.

_So when you gonna tell her? _

"We are not discussing this now Alice." I said under my breath so only she could hear.

_Well we have to talk about this sooner or later Edward; I can See her becoming one of us!_

I stiffened at this piece of information. "Not now Alice" I growled.

_Later then._ She wasn't going to quit so I just nodded, silently agreeing with her. I was going to have to talk to Carlisle about this. Whether I could actually tell her

or not. The whole family would throw a fit. I sighed, not wanting to think of this right now. Instead, I though of my date with her tomorrow. I was going to take her

to the meadow. The peace and serenity would be perfect.

Alice pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Ignoring everyone, I grabbed my things and ran inside at top vampire speed. I had a sudden burst of energy and

excitement. I as going to watch her sleep. I had no idea why the idea intrigued me so much, but it did. I got up to my room and turned on my stereo. I closed my

eyes, let the music fill my head, and waited for the arrival of tonight.

**Bella's POV**

I could hardly concentrate the rest of the day. I actually kissed Edward Cullen! How the hell had that happened? Well I was going to see him tomorrow so maybe

there was a chance that we could actually tell people we were dating. Wow, dating Edward Cullen, Jessica would be so jealous! My ride home was pretty quiet on

account of my radio being broken and everything. When I got home I found a note on the fridge.

_Bella, _

_I am going to be home late tonight. There is dinner in the fridge, just heat it up._

_Dad_

I defiantly didn't want leftovers but I had nothing better so I found the food and heated it up.

It was fish. God I would have to go to the store to get different foods other than fish for dinner.

My mind kept on wandering back to Edward. Why would he like someone like me? I am so plain and he's…well…perfect, sort of. I laughed to myself. After finishing

dinner, I cleaned the dishes piling up in the sink. I tried to keep my mind busy. I went upstairs to do my homework. Mostly math. At least it would keep me busy for

now. As I was going through my bad I noticed a box in the back of my closet that had yet to be unpacked. I looked at the label that said in big bold letters, **Rene's **

**old things**. I found tears welling up in my eyes as I started digging through the box. Found old home videos, books, CD's. I pulled a CD out of the box. It was a

burned CD. I looked at the label on it. Classical music, it said. I took the CD and put it into the player on my desk. The soft piano filled my ears and the tears spilled

over as I thought of her. I remembered when I'd complain about listening to it and how she would tell me it would make me smarter. I smiled at that memory.

I got dressed for bed and lay down putting the CD back on. The soft music slowly lulled me to sleep.


	10. Restless Night

**Well I don't really have anything to say!**

**Sorry for not updating in FOREVER! Please don't hate me…**

**I am SOOOOOOO SORRY and I hope that you guys will still read it anyway!!**

**Nothing belongs to me!**

**Edward's POV**

I raced over to Bella's house as fast as I could. Watching her sleep had been my mindset and I wasn't going to let anyone stop me.

The only one who knew where I was would be Alice. She saw the whole thing and reassured me with her thoughts that she wouldn't tell anyone.

They would all just laugh in my face. Especially Emmett. I growled at that thought and continued on my way. Soon enough I was outside her house.

I listened in for any thoughts but got nothing. Charlie must not be home. I found Bella's window and jumped to it from a nearby tree. There was music playing softly in her room.

_Debussy? _I thought to myself.

This girl never ceased to amaze me. I could smell saltwater and looked over to the sleeping figure in the bed. She must have been crying. I felt sudden remorse and pain because I couldn't do anything to help her.

She suddenly turned over in bed and mumbled something incoherent. I smiled to myself at how cute she was when she slept.

From downstairs I could hear the door open and close again. I listened in on the thoughts.

_It sure is quiet. I wonder if Bella fell asleep. I should go check on her._

I heard the faint sound of footsteps come up the stairs and I fell back behind the window, listening. I heard the door open quietly and heard him come across the room.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered. He kissed her forehead and left the room again.

I came out from behind the window and resumed my position. The CD faded out and quit playing. I gracefully walked across the room and shut it off.

Just then Bella started to toss and turn.

_It must be a nightmare _I thought. She mumbled something about her mom and how she was sorry. I went over to her and tried to calm her down without waking her up.

Before I reached the edge of the bed she said my name crystal clear.

"Edward please help me" she whispered and then she screamed.

I was unsure of what to do. How could I help her in her dream? I would if I could but I didn't know how to help. I went over to her and stoked her hair.

"Shh Bella calm down I'm here. Everything's okay now." I tried to sooth her and it seemed to be working. She mumbled my name again before going back to a peaceful sleep.

I smiled and resumed watching her from the window.

If I could cry right now I think I would. I have never been so happy in all my existence. It was all thanks to Bella. She made everyday so much better than it had been before.

Nobody in my family understood why I wasn't happy. They all had someone to share their life with and I didn't have anyone. Bella was now the only one who mattered to me anymore.

"I think I'm falling in love" I said quietly to myself.

I hadn't been able to admit this out loud until now and it was only because I was absolutely sure of my feeling for her.

I was in love with Bella Swan. With this new discovery in my mind I jumped from the window and ran all the way home as quickly as I could.

When I finally reached the front door of the house I could hear the confused thoughts of my family.

Alice-_ Edward I can see you coming thorough the door. When are you coming innnn? _Her thoughts practically sang._ I saw how it went! You're in love how exciting! Everyone's gonna be so happy for you! Hurry and come in!_

Jasper-_ God, Alice is super happy. What is her deal it's driving me crazy! Anymore of this happiness and I'm going to explode! Where the hell is Edward anyway? He hasn't been here all night long._

Emmett- _where is Edward. I haven't seen him for a while. He's probably up in his room thinking about Bella! I wonder how I can annoy the crap out of him when he comes down. I bet all I have to do is just tease him about his new girlfriend! Great plan Emmett you're the best! _I rolled my eyes at that.

Rosalie-_ Oh my god I hope my hair looks okay. I don't know what's wrong with it. It's just not cooperating!_

I quit listening to Rose's thoughts and moved on. I don't know why she was so conceited.

Carlisle-_ I wonder where Edward went. That Bella girl is very nice. I hope Edward will finally be happy._

Of course Carlisle only though of my happiness. This was the reason he's my role model.

Esme- _Edward dear where are you? I hope you're okay. Alice won't tell us anything. Please come home soon._

I quickly composed myself and walked through the front door. All eyes turned to me.

There where a million questions running through everyone's minds. Rose just walked upstairs and Emmett followed her, wondering what was wrong.

That was two less people I had to worry about. Alice just jumped up and down very excitedly and ran away! Jasper, not wanting to know what all the excitement was about just stood up and left.

Then there was only Esme and Carlisle. I could handle that.

Esme came up to me and hugged me.

"Edward I am so happy you have found someone to be with."

"Thanks mom." I replied and she just yelped with happiness and left the room. Carlisle just patted me on the back and smiled at me.

I went up to my room and planned out my date with Bella tomorrow. The evening would only come so fast and I willed time to speed up for me if only for a moment. I sighed to myself and awaited the morning light.

**Ahh that was an awful ending but whatever!!**

**Please review!**


	11. Preperations

**Wow!! Two updates in one day!! I must seriously love you guys!! If you're waiting for my updates please go check out my other story!!**

**I want lots of reviews for that one too!! Ok now back to the story…**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and the first thing I thought back to was my strange dream last night.

I had been in the middle of a nightmare and I was crying out for Edward! Then the strangest thing happened, his voice came out of nowhere and calmed me down.

I couldn't put it together. Why had his voice come into my dream when he wasn't even standing there?

It was crazy to say but it had made me feel better and it soothed me to hear his voice telling me that it was ok.

I went downstairs and realized that I was alone. I was going to be bored all day just waiting for tonight to come.

I got all excited as I thought of the date tonight. What was dinner going to be like? Would he go all out like last time or would he keep it simple this time?

Just then the phone rang and I went to go answer it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella?" his voice made my insides melt as I struggled to find words to say.

"Yes?" I managed to choke out.

"Is it ok if I change our plans for tonight?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, wondering what we were going to do instead.

"Can I come pick you up in like an hour instead?" He asked so hesitantly.

"Yes that's fine. What are we going to do instead?" I hoped we were going to do lunch instead of dinner. It would be less intimidating.

"I thought we could do lunch instead. Are you up for a little hike?"

"Hike?" I choked out. I could barely walk in a strait line!

"Yes don't worry it's not far" He laughed.

"O-o-ok that's cool." I squeaked.

"Great then I'll come by your place in about an hour."

"Um ok I'll see you then."

"Ok thanks Bella sorry for changing plans on you." The thing was he actually sounded sorry.

"No problem doesn't worry about it." I tried to sound cool and calm but I sounded like I was about to choke!

"Ok bye Bella."

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

I then proceeded to shovel down cereal in under five minutes. I ran upstairs and went to get dressed.

**Edward's POV**

So I had finally done it. I changed the plans and told her we were going to do lunch instead of dinner.

I had just put the girl I loved in mortal danger. I wasn't going to take her to my meadow yet.

I would take her somewhere that looked like it but failed to hold the same sense of security that I had found so enticing at the actual meadow.

"Edward!" Alice's voice pierced the air as she came bursting through the door of my room.

"What do you want?" I asked wearily.

"I know what you're thinking Edward, you think you can't handle yourself but I have faith in you okay? I know you can do this. Don't bet against the psychic!"

She tapped her head as she said this.

"Okay Alice I won't but I don't know what to do. I can't believe that I could be this dumb in the first place! How could I put her in this much danger Alice? I love her!" I cried.

She seemed startled to hear me say this but how could I not. It was so true. I did love her.

"Edward seriously do not stress this. Now I want you to go get dressed for your date and I need you to show me what you are gonna wear before you leave so I can approve it!"

She acted all sincere at first but as that sentence went on her voice got all high and squealy like a girly-girl!

I couldn't stand another minute of this. I ran out of the house calling over my shoulder,

"I'm going on a quick hunting trip, be back in about twenty minutes!"

I had to get out of there as fast as I could.

**Bella's POV**

Getting ready for this date was so hard. I tried to find something that said 'I want you to look at me but not too much because all we are doing is hiking'

It was so much harder than it looked. I sighed as I threw another bad shirt out of my drawers.

I finally just gave up and threw on an old pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top. I looked at the clock. I figured I had about twenty minutes before he got to the house.

I grabbed a comfy sweatshirt and threw it over arm.

I went down the stairs and called my dad.

"Hello chief Swan." He answered

"Hey dad it's Bella."

"Hey Bells what's up?" he asked

"Nothing I think I was just going to hang out with Edward today. We are going to go out to lunch okay." I told him.

"That nice boy you went out with last weekend?" He asked.

"That's the one dad." I replied

"Okay Bells you have fun. Just call me when you get home got that?"

"Of course! Thanks dad bye!"

"Bye Bella." The line disconnected as I plopped down on the couch and waited for Edward to get here.

**CLIFFIE!! Well not really but whatever. I don't really like this chapter but I'll just have to deal because I'm not gonna change it…**

**Okay its date time!! That's gonna be the next chapter!! **

**Please review!!**


End file.
